in the confusion and the aftermath, you're my signal fire
by kintsukuroi99
Summary: Kenma merasa bahwa mungkin kemampuannya untuk membaca tindak-tanduk Kuroo mulai menumpul. Apa memang seperti ini cara kerja waktu? Menumpulkan intuisi, menjauhkan dua orang dengan sedemikian luwesnya, menjadikan keheningan di antara mereka terisi oleh kecanggungan alih-alih rasa nyaman? [Fluff, Kuro/Kenma]


.

 **in the confusion and the aftermath, you're my signal fire**

.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kenma!"

Kenma menghela napas. Ia tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan kernyit di antara kedua alisnya. "…apa menurutmu ini _penting_ , Kuro?"

"Hm?" Kuroo mengerjap, seolah Kenma baru saja berbicara menggunakan bahasa asing yang tidak ia pahami. "Tentu saja… kan?"

"Kukira kau setahun lebih tua dariku."

"Hubungannya?"

Ketidakpahaman Kuroo, juga tatapan pemuda itu yang _masih_ terarah penuh-penuh pada Kenma, sedikit-banyak membuatnya gentar. _Nyaris_. Namun kejengkelan Kenma lah yang memenangkan dilema dalam dirinya kini; terutama, ketika ia teringat dengan kantuk yang menggelayuti kelopak mata, dengan waktu luangnya yang secara teknis terbuang hanya karena usulan bodoh Kuroo Tetsurou.

"Kau tak perlu menjadi orang pertama _sekaligus_ orang terakhir yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Memangnya umurmu berapa, sekarang?"

Angka digital pada ponselnya yang diletakkan di meja menunjukkan pukul 23.59, kini.

Sementara itu, di balik jendela Starbucks, Jalanan Tokyo pada tengah malam adalah sebentuk kehidupan lain yang entah mengapa masih menampung berbagai paduan warna. Lampu mobil terlihat bagai permata yang berkilauan, melesat seiring deru mesin yang halus di atas jalanan aspal, dan setiap jendela gedung memancarkan cahaya kuning-keemasan yang mengingatkan Kenma dengan iris mata seekor kucing. Bulan bersinar terang, awan mendung sekalipun tak mampu meredam pilar-pilar cahaya peraknya yang tersaring ranting-ranting pepohonan, sementara sehembus angin kencang menyusup dari balik jendela, membuat Kenma merapatkan jaket seraya agak menggigil.

Baginya pemanas ruangan tak pernah mampu menekan ketidaksukaannya pada udara dingin; dengan sebelah tangan ia menggosok hidungnya yang barangkali telah memerah, pertanda bahwa musim gugur telah memantapkan cengkeraman cakar-cakarnya di sudut-sudut kota yang paling terpencil sekalipun, dan dalam hatinya ia merutuki banyak hal. Tentang fakta bahwa ia harus berada di luar rumah dan ratusan meter jauhnya dari meja _kotatsu_ di ruang keluarganya, juga fakta bahwa ia tak memiliki cukup rasa tega untuk menolak permintaan Kuroo setengah jam lalu.

"Maaf, maaf." Seakan Kuroo mendadak dianugerahi kemampuan untuk menyortir isi pikiran Kozume Kenma, pemuda itu tiba-tiba bersuara, tetapi Kenma tak melihat sejentik pun rasa bersalah pada seringai Kuroo sekarang. "Nanti aku yang akan minta maaf pada Kozume- _san_ , karena menculik satu-satunya anak lelakinya pada jam selarut ini."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Kuro." Kerut di kening Kenma mencetak garis yang makin dalam, sebagian karena ia tahu ibunya akan _selalu_ memaafkan Kuroo, apapun masalah yang pemuda itu timbulkan, seperti apa yang selama ini terjadi. "Memangnya kau tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok? Apa kau lupa besok kita ada latihan pagi pukul tujuh?"

Bukan berarti Kenma sebegitu bersemangatnya untuk menghadiri latihan, tetapi yang tengah duduk di hadapannya adalah kapten tim mereka, seseorang yang sejauh ini tak pernah sekalipun mengabaikan tanggung jawabnya. Ia membayangkan Kuroo baru akan tertidur pukul dua atau tiga subuh nanti, mengingat pemuda itu memiliki insomnia yang tak lagi bisa dikatakan ringan, dan betapa prospek tersebut membuat satu jenis emosi lain menyeruak di antara kejengkelannya: _kekhawatiran, rasa cemas,_ yang agak sulit diungkapkan lewat kata-kata.

"Mm. _Tidak bisa menunggu_." Sesuatu dalam nada bicara Kuroo terasa janggal, jenis yang tak familiar bagi Kenma, membuat ia mendongak. Mata Kuroo sedikit menyipit karena senyum tipis di bibirnya, satu tangan si pemuda masih menopang dagu. "Aku _ingin_ menjadi orang terakhir yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu."

"Itu sama sekali bukan jawaban." Kenma bergumam, menunduk dan membiarkan rambutnya menirai di sisi pipi, kebiasaan ketika ia tak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa. Sekali lagi ia melirik ponselnya; pukul 00.05 kini, ia tak percaya bahwa telah tiba saat-saat ketika ia _bisa_ berada di luar ruangan pada jam selarut ini.

Dan Kenma kembali menatap sepiring pai apel di atas meja mereka, pandangannya seolah ia menyimpan determinasi yang sangat solid untuk melubangi sekaligus menghancurkan sepotong pastri tersebut hingga menjadi remah-remah yang tak lagi punya bentuk.

Karena, Kuroo tidak perlu melakukan _ini_. Sungguh. Bukankah pemuda itu semestinya sekarang sedang sibuk? Persiapan ujian, kualifikasi turnamen musim semi, juga tugas-tugas yang katanya mulai menggunung seiring berlalunya musim. Ini tidak penting. Mereka bisa melahap pai apel di lain waktu, memilih jam-jam yang lebih _logis_ untuk mengobrol, dan ulang tahunnya toh masih akan datang tahun depan. Kenma menghela napas, merasa mungkin kemampuannya untuk membaca tindak-tanduk Kuroo mulai menumpul. Apa memang seperti ini cara kerja waktu? Menumpulkan intuisi, _menjauhkan_ dua orang dengan sedemikian luwesnya, menjadikan keheningan di antara mereka terisi oleh kecanggungan alih-alih rasa nyaman?

Kenma tak tahu mengapa ia merasa sejengkel ini. Mungkin, ia hanya bingung, tak memahami mengapa belakangan ini rasanya begitu sulit untuk mengerti Kuroo Tetsurou—dan bentuk dari ketidaktahuannya tersebut serta-merta bermutasi menjadi kemarahan, kegusaran tentang _mengapa ia tidak bisa lagi menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa memahami Kuroo lewat sekali pandang saja_.

Ah, Kenma sendirilah yang mungkin sedang bersikap kekanakan, sekarang. Entahlah. _Entahlah_.

"Dan pai apel ini—"

"Anggaplah hadiah ulang tahun dariku."

"Kau sudah memberiku hadiah tadi pagi." Kenma menyela, teringat dengan ketukan bersemangat di pintu kamarnya pada pukul tujuh, interupsi yang menyela rencananya untuk bangun sedikit siang pada hari Minggu. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan sensasi hangat itu di pipinya ketika ia melihat Kuroo menyodorkan sekotak hadiah yang dilapisi kertas kado sederhana— _game_ terbaru yang dirilis dua hari lalu, jenis yang harus membuatmu mengantri minimal tiga jam di Akihabara. "Karena itulah, seharusnya kau tak perlu lagi melakukan ini, Kuro."

"Perlu." Untuk kali ini, Kenma mengenal makna dari nada bicara yang dipakai Kuroo: kekeraskepalaan, keengganan untuk dibantah lebih lanjut. "Apa kau tidak senang?"

"Bukan—" Kenma mendongak, matanya menyipit dan ia tak ragu meloloskan sedikit ekspresi sengit di tatapannya. "…sama sekali bukan begitu."

Setelah itu, ada jeda tercipta—kesenyapan yang terasa solid di antara mereka, mengungkung dan menduplikasi sensasi tak nyaman di dasar perut Kozume Kenma. Tak seperti biasanya, Kuroo membisu, dan lewat satu kali lirikan Kenma bisa tahu bahwa pemuda tersebut kini sedang tersenyum, tak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari Kenma. Ia seolah bisa menciut di bawah tatapan itu; pipinya lantas memanas, rasa hangatnya menyebar sampai ke daun telinga.

( _Sampai kapan kau hendak melarikan diri, berpura-pura bahwa tak ada yang berubah di antara mereka? Hei, sampai kapan, Kenma?_ )

"Aku bukannya tidak senang dengan ini, dengan traktiran pai apel ini." Kenma menghela napas, merasa perlu berbicara jika tak ingin kegugupannya makin bertambah. "Tapi, kau harusnya tahu bahwa ini merepotkanmu."

"Repot itu relatif, bukan?" Kuroo kini melipat kedua tangan di meja, gestur kasual, dan punggungnya kemudian ditekuk, sedikit memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. "Menurutku, ini adalah perkara _ingin_ atau _tidak ingin_." Lantas Kuroo tertawa pelan, sorot matanya hangat. Jenis yang membuat Kenma tercabik antara dua pilihan, antara hendak berpaling atau lebih lama menatapnya. "Ketika kita sedang memiliki keinginan, kita tidak akan merasa bahwa kita sedang direpotkan. Sama sekali."

" _Keinginanmu_ itu akan membuatmu kurang tidur dan sakit kepala besok pagi." Ia menarik piring berisi pai apel itu, mencengkeram sisi-sisi porselennya dengan jemari yang terasa dingin. "Kau seharusnya mempertimbangkan lagi keinginanmu, demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti." Kuroo menggelengkan kepala dengan gerakan samar. "Kau tidak mengerti. _Keinginanku_ ini bukanlah hal impulsif yang kulakukan tanpa berpikir."

"…begitukah."

"Begitulah."

"Kau tidak merasa kau sedang melakukan hal yang—sia-sia?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"…Apa _keinginanmu_ juga membuatmu senang?"

"Sangat." Kuroo bergumam, dan Kenma merasa ada beban transparan di puncak kepalanya, bobot imajiner yang membuat ia ingin lama-lama tertunduk. "Aku sangat, sangat, sangat senang sekali, Kenma."

Dan ia, ia merasa ia kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkata-kata sekarang; kepalanya terasa berkabut, lidahnya bagai tersihir sehingga terasa terikat di langit-langit mulut. Maka pada akhirnya Kenma tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengambil garpu dan mulai mengunyah potongan pertama pai apel di hadapannya. Tak sedetik pun Kenma mengangkat pandangan, setelah itu. Kenma bersyukur rambutnya bisa menyembunyikan rona hangat yang melekat lama di kedua pipinya, kendati ia yakin Kuroo juga memiliki intuisi yang cukup tajam untuk menyadari bahwa teman masa kecilnya ini sedang _sangat_ salah tingkah sekarang.

"Enak?"

"Mm." Kenma mengangguk pelan. "Enak."

Saat Kuroo mengusap kepalanya, Kenma tak menghindar, ia bergeming dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyembunyikan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

.

.

 **end**

.

.

 **a/n** : Selamat ulang tahun, Kenma! Ini fic yang saya tulis dadakan karena tiba-tiba aja saya dapet inspirasi buat nulis fic kuroken… harap dimaklumi keabalannya ya. Kalau ada typo, jangan ragu buat kasih tau, okeee? Soalnya saya ngebut banget bikin ini fic biar bisa kepost hari ini, huhuhu. Terima kasih sudah membaca ya, semoga suka dan jangan ragu untuk review/kasih kritik-saran~


End file.
